Kasai Hyōji
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: 表示(Hyouji - Show, View, Expression, Demonstration) 火災(Kasai - '''Fire) *His name is meant to be a pun |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: '''UTAUloid |- | align="center" |GENDER |Male | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |C3 - C6 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Iburu Hyouji (Sister) MAPLE (Totes bestie) Kuro Meido (Friend) |- | align="center" |AGE |13 | align="center" |GENRE |Universal | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |N/A |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |96.3 lbs | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |Bottle Of Cherry Cola | align="center" |CREATOR |Neo |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |4'8" (Feet) | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |Neo | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | N/A |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY | August 31, 2011 ''' ' | align="center" |LIKES |Tacos, Singing with Friends, Meeting new people, fighting people bigger than him, pranking, hiding from people | align="center" |MEDIA LIST | YouTube |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |December 7, 2011 | align="center" |DISLIKES |Ice Cubes, the color green, everything that makes fun of his size, burnt waffles, most mainstream celebrities acting in movies, song parodies that don't make sense. | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |N/A |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Kasai Hyoji is super encouraging around his friends alot, but when alone, or with unliked people, he's more timid than normal. He's outgoing when he has a chance to sing, and never turns down a chance to sing live. Kasai dreams of one day obtaining an English VoiceBank. |} Supplemental Information Hair Color: Red, mainly the brightness of his mood. Headgear: Headphones with Mic gifted to him from Iburu for his Birthday Dress: He likes to wear a Red shirt with his signature marking (Heat Circle on the Left shoulder), with a Piano Sash (Design, not individual material), along with Flame embroided pants, with a belt and loop, with Arm Warmers, and Leg Warmers with the Hyoji White Insignia on the legs, with Black Lightweight shoes. Special Markings: Leg Warmer Hyoji White Insignia (removed after ACT2), and Eye closing mechanism (two lines down the ends of his eyes). Kasai doesn't have a left eye socket, and has a useless mechanism on the left side of his face. Kasai's hair will normally cover the flat surface where his left eye would be. Though, on occasion, he will place a fake eye in it's place to look as if he has two. Nationality/Race: American, Scottish, Japanese, and Robotic Background Story: Kasai Hyoji was a machine created to sing for his master when she was bored. The Master, Iburu Hyoji, actually secretly made him for an older brother, but failed at size structure. Kasai is only 1" taller than Iburu. Iburu then Named him after she had went to a firework show. His name is based off of Fire (Kasai), as the Hyoji's last names already meant Show, Display, or View. The revealed secret behind Iburu's creation of Kasai was that he used to be her human older brother before he died in a horrible car accident, and was restructured and revived using his corpse. Dream: To aquire an English Voicebank Origins: Kasai was meant as a Background Vocalist for dubs over VOCALOID songs. FUN FACT 1: Kasai Hyoji was originally recorded to be a girl, but was actually re-recorded with a slightly lower pitch, and was made into a young male. Kasai's original design was for him to be an energetic little kid, with an undecided gender. FUN FACT 2: Kasai's midly dark background wasn't intended, and his design was meant to be childish and playful. The result of the dark background came from the matter of why he only has one eye, and is half an android. Voice Configuration VOICEBANK DOWNLOAD : '''ACT1' has no link (Data lost in robbery) ACT2 (No OTO.ini) [http://www.mediafire.com/download/piyouujo242h4u7/Kasai_Hyoji_[Sweet,_Loud].rar ACT3 Sweet, Loud] *Kasai has been discontinued as an ongoing UTAU voicebank project due to lack of triphonic support in his voice libraries. The voicer of Kasai has created a couple new voice characters, such as Toru Fuyune , which has both triphonic and English support capabilities. Usage Clause *Cannot modify voicebank and redistribute. (only under personal use is this acceptable) *Cannot take credit for creation. Credit upon use is requested. Creation credited for CaughtByTheAlibi/Neochroma/Neo * Cannot redistribute